Lights on the Night Sky
by Nechangi
Summary: ShinKai/KaiShin drabbles. 4. The Magic Kiss - Leaving a heist note in the kitchen of Nakamori Aoko's turns out to be more trouble than it's worth. KaiShin/ShinKai. Genre: Humour, Romance. A bit of fluff
1. Messaging

**Lights on the Night Sky**

* * *

A/N: I just heard the term 'sexting' so I had to do some research to understand it, but naturally I wrote a story about it since I had gotten the background information XD

"_Shinichi's messages"  
'Kaito's messages'_

Warnings:  
Strange English (mixing of British and American English), OOCness, Sexting

**Genre: Humour, Romance**  
Uploaded: 2013-05-03  
Chapter rating: T, mentioning of adult themes  
**Words: 2,000**

* * *

**Summary:**  
Kaito and Shinichi are studying in the library together, but the detective's interrupted once he got a message from his boyfriend, asking Shinichi to amuse him. ShinKai

* * *

**Messaging**

* * *

_"Why did people manufacture trouble when there was already so much of it in the world?"_ ~Ken Follett

* * *

The only sound in the room was the pen against the paper as the two teenage boys sat in the library studying. Shinichi yawned quietly by the desk and sent a glance to the magician that was sitting in the settee writing on his English essay before he returned to his history assignment, changing page to continue writing. Concentrating, he managed to write another page before his phone buzzed a bit and he took it up.  
'_What are you wearing?_' he read in the message from his boyfriend and sent an amused glance at the magician that was chewing a bit on the pen, seemingly ignoring him.  
_"Why do you ask?"_ the detective wrote back and changed page in the history book, searching for the right date, while he waited for a new message.  
_'I miss you~,'_ Shinichi read and raised an eyebrow at the thief that wrote a few lines on his paper while smiling a bit.  
_"Oh? Do you now?"_ the corner of the detective's mouth twitched upwards in a smile as he wrote the reply and then sent it.  
_'Yes, I feel so hot right now,' _the black-haired teenager couldn't help but to grin amused; he was almost finished with the homework, so he might just as well amuse himself if Kaito was willing.  
_"Really? What made you miss me?"_  
_'I miss your soft lips and your scent. How about sending me something to remind me of you?'_ the detective read the reply and shook his head; he knew that Kaito wanted to get naked pictures of him, but Shinichi always refused since he wasn't comfortable with it.  
"_No, I won't send you naked pictures, no matter how much you beg. Finish your homework and come over here. I'm almost finished with mine, and then we can have fun_," the detective wrote and got back to his assignment, intent on finishing it as quickly as possible.  
_'Aw, Nichi! Please, give me a picture.'_  
_"No."  
'Okay, then you have to tell me what kind of fun you're thinking of.'  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go to my room,"_ Shinichi smirked at the mobile, knowing that Kaito had an unhealthy attraction to sexting, but he always erased the conversations afterwards, and as embarrassed as Shinichi had been in the beginning he soon enough discovered that he liked it.  
_'I like that plan, what would we do then? Describe it to me.'_  
_"I'd push you into my bed, and kiss you as I open your shirt,"_ Shinichi grinned as he felt a small blush cover his cheeks and he got back to his homework, waiting for a new message.  
_'I push up against you while running my tongue across your lips.'  
"I moan and open my mouth, feeling your tongue enter my mouth and meets it with my own."  
'I roll us over, straddling you and moves my hands over your stomach.'  
"I open your pants and stare up at you, allowing you to be dominant, for this one time."_

* * *

Hakuba Saguru sat in the library, having stayed late to finish his schoolwork so that he would be completely free the next day, but a few guys from his class that were sitting by the table next to him were disturbing him with their loud whispering and laughing.  
"Wait? Does that mean that Kuroba's girlfriend is the dominant one?" a voice asked and made the blonde detective stare at them discreetly.  
"No way, there's no way that I can believe that!" Hisao whispered and got a few nods from the other two.  
"But he's so wild that he might need someone that controls him," Isao mused as Takeo wrote something on a mobile and Saguru frowned as he recognised the thief's charm that hung from it.  
"It's unfair that he's getting some and I'm not, Kaito is completely nuts, did I tell you about that time we went on a fieldtrip in sixth grade?" Hisao complained, getting a glance from the other two.  
"You've told that story before," Isao stated as Takeo rolled his eyes and got a new message.  
"No way, Kuroba's girlfriend just threatened with _restraining_ him and _torturing_ him if he does badly," the teenager chuckled lowly and sent the phone around the table.  
"Wow, how do you find someone that kinky?" Isao gasped and was then startled as the phone was yanked out of his hands, sending a shocked stare at the blonde detective that had taken it he swallowed, realising what they were doing might be a criminal offence.

"Hey, Hakuba, we're just having some fun with Kuroba's girlfriend," Takeo stated as the Brit gave them a stare.  
"I'm sorry for destroying your fun," Saguru smiled as he sat down on an empty chair beside the table, "but you're the ones who are idiots. Kuroba doesn't have a girlfriend."  
"Sure he does!" Takeo laughed silently, "there's a contact that's named Shin-chan, which he calls Nichi in his messages and asks for naked pictures from. You don't send that to a stranger."  
"Yea, well, I've met this _Shin-chan_," Saguru smiled, "and it's not weird that Kuroba is submissive, because it's a guy. Kuroba is gay and has a boyfriend." The three teenage boys froze as the westerner smirked amused, suddenly realising what it was that made the magician enjoy throwing things in other's faces.  
"That's a lie."  
"No, Shin-chan stands for Kudou Shinichi, a guy," Saguru informed and took up the mobile, trying to ignore the message and wrote another one.

* * *

'_I suggest that you ask Kuroba where his phone is, because I doubt that he has it, but if he wants it back he can come and get it. I just confiscated it from them. ~ Hakuba Saguru,'_ the Detective of the East read the message and felt his eyes widen.  
"Kaito, where do you have your mobile?" Shinichi asked and saw that the magician looked up from his essay while patting his pockets.  
"Probably in my jacket in the hallway, why do you ask?" Kaito answered and watched his boyfriend bury his face in his hands, groaning from embarrassment. "What? I can get it if you want it?" the thief continued while Shinichi banged his head in the desk, "Shinichi?" The teenage detective suddenly fixated him with a firm gaze and got up. Kaito gasped as a strong hand grabbed into his shirt and he was forcefully yanked up from the settee and brought up to his lover's room, forced to walk backwards since Shinichi was pushing him while still holding into the front of his shirt.

"You forgot your phone somewhere," Shinichi growled as he pushed the magician into his bed, "you're going to get punished for it."  
"Eeh?" Kaito stared and felt how his heart speed up as his boyfriend pulled out the restraints from his wardrobe and then threw them on the chair to get more.  
"How badly are you going to punish me?" the thief whispered, both shocked and excited; he loved getting punished, but he hadn't quite figured out what it was that made the detective punish him on rare occasions and most times Shinichi wouldn't say why he even needed punishment, "are you going to use the cuffs or the leather restraints?"  
"Leather," Shinichi grinned hungrily at his boyfriend, intent on forgetting the last moments of time by listening to his boyfriend's lust-filled pleas of mercy, and watched Kaito blush as he straddled him. The thief gasped as his shirt was removed and soft leather rope was placed over his chest, tightening around him every time he took a breath. He willingly let the detective close the thicker restraints around his wrists and placed gentle kisses on his mouth as he was pushed down to the bed. Shinichi got off him and he quickly backed up on the bed so that his arms were closer to the headboard, smirking as his wrists became locked to it and then closed his eyes as a blindfold was placed over them.  
"Now you shall suffer," Shinichi's voice whispered hotly in his hear, making him shiver eagerly as he felt his pants becoming exchanged for more restraints.

* * *

Kaito grabbed the mobile from the half-Brit's hand and immediately searched for the conversation that had made Shinichi punish him, but as he opened the messages he found that Hakuba had just erased everything that he'd ever sent to his boyfriend.  
"You erased it!" the magician complained and made the detective raise an eyebrow.  
"Yea, Kudou called me and asked to erase everything so I deleted the conversation," Hakuba explained and heard his classmate groan in disappointment.  
"Okay, _who_ sent messages?"  
"Hisao, Takeo and Isao," the half-Brit answered and sent a glance to the teenagers that were sitting furthest back in the classroom, unaware that they had been made.  
"Thank you," the magician grinned and vanished in a puff of smoke, only to appear in the chair next to the small gang.

"You have to tell me what you sent to him!" the magician grinned at the shocked teenagers, hiding the fact that he was angry, "whatever you said, please tell me."  
"We didn't say anything special," Hisao blushed, "we thought it was a girl."  
"I don't care what you thought," Kaito's grin widened as he leaned forward, "you're all assholes and I will destroy you if you don't tell me what it is that makes Shinichi punish me the way he did this weekend."  
"Wow! We don't want to hear!" Takeo exclaimed as he twitched back, "that's disgusting!"

By his bench Saguru knew that the teenage boy was going to have to eat his words for what he'd just said, so he turned around to watch the show; it would be interesting to know what an angry thief would come up with when he had such disturbing tricks with feathers and glue just for fun.

"Oh?" Kaito's grin became strained as he turned even more peeved over what his classmates had done, "you think it's perfectly okay to ask someone's girlfriend for naked pictures, but if it's a guy you think it's disgusting?" Seeing that the only one who was looking even remotely sorry was Hisao, that seemed so ashamed that his conscience was trying to strangle him, so Kaito continued, "let me clarify. You three impersonated me to get pictures of my 'girlfriend'. Do you think that I consider that okay? Whether it's a girl or a guy? What's wrong with you all? And just be happy that it was Shinichi you sent those messages to, because I'm a much gentler person than him, if you'd taken his phone and sent them to me... Let's just say that he deals harshly with people he doesn't like, or people that tries to steal me from him. He'd give you a real scare without even touching you."  
"I didn't want to do it!" Hisao immediately responded, seeing that the magician had become angry even though Kaito was hiding it well, "I just wanted to call you and tell you that you had forgotten your phone."  
"Well, two guys together is disgusting," Takeo snorted and made Kaito's mouth twitch as his smile vanished into a neutral, callus look.  
"Hisao, you'll tell me later what you sent to Shinichi, right?"  
"Yea, why not?" the teenager that had gone to elementary school with the magician answered.  
"Great, now you two," Kaito made a gesture to Isao, who just didn't see why he was angry, and Takeo, that was just pissing him off, and continued in a growl, "let's have fun!"

With a disappointed sigh Saguru turned around after he'd just seen two teenagers disappear in a cloud of smoke together with the thief, but later the blonde got to hear that two teenage boys had been taken to the principal's office after they had been caught in the canteen running around in undergarments that they had stolen from the girl's locker room. Saguru harboured a suspicion that it was Takeo and Isao, and that they got a warning from the school that they would be thrown out if they ever did it again, but that was probably nothing compared to what the punishment would be from their parents who had high positions and couldn't afford any kind of scandal that their unruly children might cause. Since the magician never got in trouble with anyone and the two teenagers seemed to shiver every time Kuroba's gaze landed on them the Brit could only assume that the thief hadn't just forced them to steal underwear, and Saguru was awfully curious of what he'd done.

* * *

A/N: Review, tell me what you think of the story. Was it good? Bad? Cupcakes? Or even bacon.

* * *

**Answer to guest review: Vacant Balcony  
**I'm happy that you liked it!

**Answer to guest review: Nika  
**Hahaha, thank you!

**Answer to guest review: me**  
Thank you! I'm happy that you liked the way I write Shinichi and Kaito. And yea, they got into some serious trouble when they irritated Kaito! XD


	2. Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Extremely fluffy fluffiness XD No real story

Warnings:  
Strange English (mixing of British and American English), OOCness, Fluffiness.

**Genre: Humour, Romance**  
Uploaded: 2013-05-25  
Chapter rating: T, mentioning of adult themes, language  
**Words: 1,600**

* * *

**Summary:**  
Shinichi fell asleep in the library, but his peaceful slumber was interrupted as he woke up in a haze, realising that something was pressing down on him. KaiShin/ShinKai. Fluffiness.

* * *

Some classical music for you:  
Johann Sebastian Bach – Double Violin Concerto in D minor  
2:nd movement: Largo ma non tanto  
youtube(.com)/watch?v=Fo0K_n3VLG4

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

_"People say, 'I'm going to sleep now,' as if it were nothing, but it's really a bizarre activity.  
'For the next several hours, while the sun is gone, I'm going to become unconscious, temporarily losing command over everything I know and understand. When the sun returns, I will resume my life,'."_ ~George Carlin

* * *

Kaito grinned amused as he hung up his thin jacket at his boyfriend's house; he'd been questioned outside the gates about a murder that Shinichi had solved, and about how he was able to get out of the house without any of them seeing him. They clearly hadn't figured out that there was more than one person moving in and out of there, but since Kaito had to travel from Ekoda after school had ended he almost always got there after Shinichi was already home, but from time to time Shinichi was the one that was questioned about how it was possible for him to have entered his own home only moments earlier. It was in those moments that Kaito realised that Shinichi really loved to mess with people, since he would only laugh and tell the reporter to solve the case of how and why he did it.

The thief called out for his boyfriend and frowned as he got no answer, but then walked to the kitchen, seeing that a pot of coffee was finished, yet completely untouched. He went up to the detective's room and found it empty before he finally found Shinichi lying on the settee in the library with his arm over his eyes, listening to some classical music that Kaito didn't recognise. With a mischievous grin he sneaked up to his boyfriend with the intention of scaring him, but as he got there he watched how the detective breathed deeply and calmly. The pink tip of a tongue flicked out from a mouth that stood slightly ajar and wetted the detective's lips before it retreated back into the darkness behind the teeth. Completely forgetting about his plan Kaito smiled gently as he sat down beside his boyfriend and carefully removed the arm that was laid across his eyes, placing it to rest on the detective's chest and realised that he wasn't just resting; he had fallen asleep. The thief carefully let his hand caress his boyfriend's cheek and heard Shinichi sigh quietly in his sleep, making his hand travel over his beautiful face, lovingly touching the skin and studied his features. In Kaito's eyes everything about his boyfriend was perfect; everything from his chin and eyebrows to his cheekbones and forehead. With a content smile the thief brushed away a hair that was falling out of its place and watched how the sleeping teenager hummed and pushed back against his hand.

"Aw, Shinichi, you know how to be adorable," Kaito cooed as he studied the detective's relaxed face with those perfect eyelashes and placed one of his arms on the back of the settee for support as he gently cupped his boyfriend's face and let his thumb slide across the slightly opened lips, feeling hot air as the detective breathed. The thief's lips twitched into a smile as Shinichi reacted in his sleep with a quick gasp and opened his lips wider. The magician grinned and let his thump caress the lips again, seeing them tremble a bit as he did, and he wondered what the detective was dreaming; he couldn't have been asleep for long so maybe he could make him dream about something fun. Kaito bit his tongue to not chuckle as he felt a wet muscle touch his thumb and then moved his hand, using two fingers to stroke from behind his boyfriend's ear to the front of his collar, making him gasp in his sleep. With nimble fingers the magician opened the first button on the shirt and then realised that the tie was in his way before he carefully pulled it off and opened the buttons down to the end of the detective's ribcage.

Kaito let a playful smile to his lips as his hand made its way inside the shirt and caressed his boyfriend's collarbone before moving up and carefully along Shinichi's neck up behind his ear.  
"Kai," the detective gasped in his sleep and made his boyfriend grin, happy that it was his name and not someone else's. The magician had full understanding for the fact that people couldn't always control their dreams, but he knew that there would be one sorry Osakan if his name had been said, and a destroyed Brit had Shinichi whispered 'Saguru', but now all Kaito could do was watch his boyfriend's cheeks grow redder while his breathing became shallower as it quickened. The thief grinned as he wondered how long it would take for his beloved to wake up from the treatment and decided to become a bit rougher, hoping that Shinichi would wake and tell him about his dream; it ought to be good.  
"Not here," the detective gasped and Kaito decided to up the game even more so he placed a kiss against the quick pulse on the neck.  
"But Shin, I need you," he whimpered quietly, struggling with himself whether he wanted the teenager awake or asleep, "I need you now." Without waiting for an answer the thief straddled his boyfriend and attentively listened while he began to kiss his favourite part of his detective; his deliciously perfect collarbones and neck.  
"Not right," Shinichi whispered and then moaned quietly.  
"Why not?" Kaito whispered and began to nibble on the earlobe.  
"...Watching," the detective gasped and sighed his boyfriend's name, "sorry Sat-," the name was interrupted as Shinichi sat up with so much force that Kaito almost fell off, but he managed to hold himself in place and saw how his boyfriend blinked confused, faced with a grinning magician.

"Where am I?" Shinichi asked perplexed and made Kaito laugh.  
"Tell me first who was watching, and what we were doing in your dream," he demanded with a smile and saw how realisation hit his boyfriend.  
"It was so real," the detective confessed as he blushed, "real, and completely unrealistic."  
"Tell me, I'm dying to know!" Kaito grinned as he pushed his detective down to the settee and opened the shirt to reveal more lovely skin, making Shinichi raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend's behaviour and childish grin.

"I had solved a case and was on my way to the police station in Satou-keiji's car with Takagi-keiji. I was speaking about the case with Satou-keiji when suddenly you were there and pushed me up against the window. I don't know where you came from, because you weren't there from the beginning. You attacked me like a wild animal and just kept going even though I told you that you were being rude. I called out for you to stop, but you ignored me, and then suddenly Satou-keiji said that it was okay; she didn't care if we did it in her car, _while she was driving_. I told you that it wasn't right since anyone could see us, not only Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji. And that's about it. We didn't have time to do anything before I woke up, but you had me in my boxers in the blink of an eye."  
"Oh, my lovely chocolate detective, I can get you out of your clothes in the blink of an eye out here in the real world," Kaito grinned and watched how his boyfriend blushed as he realised that Kaito probably had something sticky planned for the weekend if he called him 'Chocolate Detective'.  
"I know you can," Shinichi stated and eyed the library, "how long was I asleep?"  
"Not that long, but you were adorable," Kaito cooed and thoroughly kissed the detective, "would you mind if I did this again?"

"As long as you don't go too far, and remember that I might not recognise who you are and react with violence. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to discover you having gone too far. Kissing is fine, but I'm keeping my clothes on, and that includes the shirt," Shinichi quickly sat up rules, as he thought of scenarios that he really didn't want to happen.  
"Deal," Kaito grinned, "that means that I can kiss you in your sleep and wake you up when you're horny!" Shinichi, unlike Kaito, didn't look amused by the thought and only took a look on his watch before he pushed the thief off so that he ended up on the floor. With only a yawn the detective began to walk away, leaving a confounded thief behind.  
"Where are you going?" Kaito asked loudly as he reached the middle of the library.  
"The coffee is done," Shinichi replied without turning around.  
"Are you really abandoning me for coffee?!" the thief called out in distress and got up from the floor to follow his lover.  
"Yes, and I always will," the detective grinned, knowing that his thief wasn't actually offended, "coffee is my mistress."  
"What?! You're cheating on me with coffee?!" Kaito sounded hurt, even though amusement was clear in his tone as he watched the detective leave to room. He suddenly frowned as he got an image of Shinichi cheating on him with coffee beans, "I actually don't know how I feel about that." The thief hummed as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Shinichi with a cup of coffee and imagined him naked in a Jacuzzi, filled with coffee beans.

"You know, Shinichi," Kaito began in a pensive tone and placed himself behind his boyfriend, "I don't really like coffee." The sentence made the detective raise an eyebrow, wondering where Kaito was going with his conversation when the thief bent forward, placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, caressed them and whispered in his ear, "but imagining you naked in a bathtub filled with coffee beans don't seem too wrong to me. They might taste bad, but they look like chocolate." Shinichi blushed and froze as Kaito began nibbling on his earlobe and silently wondered if that was what the thief had planned for the weekend; drenching him in chocolate. Had he taken water over his head when he began dating someone as insane as Kaitou KID?

* * *

A/N: I've put the answers to the guest reviews in the previous story, and will update the stories as I respond ;)

* * *

**Answer to guest review: D  
**Hahaha! It's the same for me! But with writing instead of reading XD  
Me: I wanna write! :D  
Conscience: You got things to do...  
Me: Bleah...

**Answer to guest review: Nika**  
Hahaha! Nice try! Unfortunately for you I love CreepyPastas! (Many of them reminds me of Doctor Who)  
My first reaction was actually that I thought that you responded to the third chapter (not even published yet)! Because one of the scenes that I wrote yesterday had, well, it was _slightly_ gory. *evil laughter* And the CreepyPastaPoem was perfect to describe the scene! XD

**Answer to guest review: Vacant Balcony**  
Hahaha, thank you and I will! :D

**Answer to guest review: Great**  
Thank you, I'm happy that you like these small stories!


	3. So Much for My Happy Ending

A/N: Despite KID being a murderer in this one I still like it very much. Review and tell me what you thought as you read it.

See, Nika, the CreepyPastaPoem fits nicely for this story!

Warnings:  
Strange English, OOCness, Character death,** Blood and Gore, Evil!KID**

**Genre: Crime, Drama**  
Uploaded: 2013-06-01  
Chapter rating: T, death, murder  
**Words: 5,300**

* * *

**Summary:**  
Evil!KID. The organisation killed Kaito's mother, assistant and boyfriend, causing his mind to grow fragile, but once they kidnapped Aoko he finally snapped and retired his father's old 'no one gets hurt'-policy. post-KaiShin/ShinKai.

* * *

**So Much for My Happy Ending...**

* * *

"_Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best to not disturb."_  
~Sue Grafton, 'I is for Innocent'

* * *

"What about your 'no one gets hurt'-policy?" Snake grinned as the gun was pointed at his face, seeing the smeared blood on the thief's usually pristinely white clothes.  
"It no longer applies," KID stated coldly and pulled the trigger, not caring that the recoil from the loud weapon caused more blood to splatter onto his clothes, and then watched the red fluid pool out of the man's head, still unsatisfied and still angry. After picking up the murderer's phone and going through the house he opened the door to a locked, dark room where he found his childhood friend staring at him with a frightened look, but he was relieved that she seemed unharmed.

"How are you Nakamori-chan?" he asked as he untied the gag.  
"I'm fine. Thank you, KID," she stated and then stared disturbed at his clothes through the dim light, "Is that blood?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you injured?"  
"No, the blood is not mine," the thief answered as he pulled out the phone and dialled.  
"But you never hurt anyone," Aoko called out, "that's the only thing that's good about you!"  
"That's what they thought when they killed my family," he answered callously and heard an irritated response in the phone. "I have Nakamori-chan," he stated and then told them the address before he hung up, "your father will be here shortly. I'll wait here in case another one of them shows up."

The thief opened the window and sat down on the sill, staring out into the night and realised that he would have to move out of the house with his 'mother' without arousing suspicion, but how would he do it? He didn't know if he could handle it, not when he was so alone. Kaito pulled up the gun and stared down on it; maybe he should just finish himself off or burn the house down... He had nothing to live for, not anymore anyway. Unaware that the teenage girl was staring at him he placed the barrel in his mouth, but before he had time to take the shot she screamed.

"What?" he asked annoyed after pulling the gun out and felt the taste of gunpowder, blood and metal on his tongue as Aoko held her eyes tightly shut.  
"Don't do it!" she begged as she looked up.  
"Don't worry, I would never do it when you could see me," the thief smiled at his lie, happy with his decision and knew that he would only have to suffer with living for a little bit longer, "I'll kill myself later, after saying goodbye to your father. It's the last thing that I'll do."  
"Baka! Don't kill yourself!" Aoko called out to him and became surprised that he laughed as a response.  
"Why? I thought you hated me for making your father look stupid!" the thief shook his head, "and I've already made up my mind."  
"That doesn't mean that I think that you should kill yourself," the girl mumbled sadly, "think about everyone that will miss you."  
"No matter how much my fans will miss me... I'm a murderer now, and I have nothing left. My beloved is dead... My family... I have nothing but an old home filled with nothing but painful memories..."  
"What about your friends?!"  
"I don't have any, or, to tell the truth, I have one. I feel awful to know that she'll miss me, and cry over me, but continuing to breathe is nothing I want. I came here to save you and take revenge, thinking that it would make me feel better. You always hear murderers say that they feel better once they've killed their target, but I feel nothing. _Nothing_ has changed," the thief felt tears roll down his face, but he didn't bother with wiping them away, "my family is still dead and I'm still alone, covered in blood. I even disgust myself!"  
"There's got to be someone who can help!" Aoko continued and refused to take her eyes off the gun.

"How long ago was it since you saw your childhood friend?"  
"What? Kaito?" the teenage girl asked, confused by the sudden change of topic.  
"Yes, Kuroba Kaito, do you know where he is?"  
"No, last time I heard from him was when I went past his house to ask his mother how he was feeling since he had a fever."  
"How many days ago?"  
"Three, why?"  
"He's dead," the thief stated, "they killed him and his mother two days ago."  
"What? Why?" Aoko stared wide-eyed on the thief.  
"Because they killed Kuroba Toichi, thinking that he was me, and then they finished off the entire family, even Jii, his old assistant, just because of me. I am the reason they are dead. I am the reason why they found my own family and killed them. I've killed _them_ and it makes no difference, but you're right. I won't kill myself, not until I've dug my claws deep into the throat of as many members of their organisation as I can possibly get my hands on."  
"You're lying! Kaito can't be dead!" Aoko shivered at the thought of her friend.  
"Believe what you want. You were going to be next, followed by your father and Tantei-san, but Kaito died the moment everyone he cared for was gone or in danger," the thief growled while feeling how the tears just wouldn't stop falling and saw how police cars stopped in front of the building, "and tonight is the day Kaitou KID dies. He dies to become a monster; a monster whose only purpose in life is destroying the murderers of everything he loved."  
"Killing them won't solve anything!" Aoko argued and saw the thief smirk.  
"That's where you are wrong. The police must obey the law in order to catch them and I don't, so I can get to them faster. They won't be able to get out of prison, and no one will be caught in the crossfire. I won't rest until I've seen them sitting before me, in a pool of their own blood, shivering in fear of my anger," KID claimed coldly and heard how door after door was kicked open, followed by calls of ''clear'', until they reached the room where he was sitting.

"KID?!" the taskforce member gasped and looked around the dark room, "we've found her!"  
"Is Nakamori-keibu here?" the thief asked and stared at the men in the doorway that had frozen as they saw the gun in his hand and the blood on his clothes.  
"Did you... Did you kill them, KID? _All_ of them?"  
"Yes," the magician answered apathetically and heard how Nakamori came running. The inspector only threw a glance at the thief before he ran up to his daughter and untied her.  
"A perfect family reunion," KID grinned, "I just wanted to say goodbye, Nakamori-keibu."  
"Thank-," the man interrupted his 'thank you' as he saw that the thief was covered in blood.  
"Goodbye, Keibu," the thief stated and fell out of the window, leaving a shocked inspector that would come home to see that the neighbour's house was burnt to the ground and that the bodies of Kuroba Chikage and Kaito were nowhere to be found even though they found Jii in his apartment, dressed in his best clothes surrounded by white roses.

* * *

"_For the death of my family, the death of friends, and for the countless of innocents they have killed because of me. I now retire my 'no one gets hurt'-policy and declare an all out war. I have nothing left to lose, nothing to live for, and I do make house calls. Expect me.  
(No longer Kaitou) KID"_ *doodle without the grinning mouth*

Saguru sighed as he placed the last note from Kaitou KID in his last folder for the thief and opened the next one; the thick folder for the KID-murders. Every scene was gory, and it seemed like the thief was in a constant state of rage during the crimes. The Brit had no idea of how the magician got his hands on information about suspects and organisation members, but he was killing them off one by one, most commonly was two or even three at the time. Saguru picked up a picture of a man that he knew as Spider, a man that he had been chasing for a year before he came to deal with KID, and saw that the western magician had been drowned in a small bucket of his own blood, after being wounded with his own magic equipment, and he shook his head as he felt a cold tremor run through him. No footage of Kaitou KID or _any_ person entering was ever found, and they wouldn't know who had killed them if it wasn't for the caricature on the wall with the organisation member's name underneath. With a shiver he picked up a picture of a man known as Gin, seeing that the thief had taken his time with him; Saguru could barely even recognise the mess as human, but the man was only consisting of a pile of bloody pieces of meat.  
"Gin and Vodka, murderers of Meitantei-san, Mouri-chan and Sleeping Kogorou," the writing underneath the doodle said and Saguru felt himself go cold like he did every time he went over the case file; this had been a classmate once, a friend, and he could still remember the magician's laugh as he was chased throughout the classroom for looking at someone's panties, but he didn't know how much of that person was left if he could cause so much suffering for other human beings.

The scenes were so precise, yet filled with rage; it seemed like the thief killed in a way so that he would spill as much blood as possible before his victim died. KID had gotten accustomed to killing, and his murders became more and more brutal, where he knew exactly how deeply he could cut someone in order to cause the maximum amount of pain without killing them. Vodka had been tortured for days according to the coroner, and his superior, Gin, had just been forced to watch before KID turned his attention to him to give him the same treatment but with more brutality. The blonde could just guess that KID tortured them to get more names, and it had got to be working, because every week there was someone found dead with a mouth-less KID-doodle on the wall, painted in blood, but that was information that the public didn't know. No one but the police knew how messy the crime scenes were or that KID tortured people. Saguru knew that he had to catch the thief-turned-murderer, but KID always seemed to be too far ahead, and he didn't even have any information on who the murderer would target. Saguru had nothing but whatever the magician wanted him to have, and that made him chase him even fiercer, but no matter how hard he worked, or how close he seemed to get; KID was always far out of reach. He knew that many police officers were unwilling to go after the thief with complete determination; according to many, the organisation got just what they deserved. The organisation's actions were the reason KID had snapped, and now they had to deal with the consequences. Many also worried and debated whether KID would kill anything that got in his way or not, but as it turned out he didn't.

A young woman had called the police and asked them to come and help her, because she was tied up in the bathroom with Kaitou KID standing in front of her, and she could still hear that KID hadn't killed her boyfriend as she heard his muffled whines and cries, but she didn't know what kind of state he was in since she hadn't seen what he looked like. As it would show, the boyfriend was part of the organisation and the woman had been home a day earlier from her business trip than what had been planned, so the murderer had gassed her and tied her up before she even got completely through the door. KID had been holding the phone for the lady as she spoke and then he just walked out and finally ended the man's suffering by cutting off his air supply with a hard grip around his neck before repeatedly stabbing him in the abdomen, digging his knife deep into the man's flesh to vent his anger of being interrupted. According to the woman KID still had the same monocle, but his suit and mantle were black, his shirt red as blood, his tie white, he had a small black hat instead of his normal one while his eyes were dead and he showed no kind of emotion, just a cold calmness that had frightened the woman more than his blood-drenched clothes.

With a tired sigh Saguru gave up on trying to get ahead of the murderer for that night and decided to just go to bed. He couldn't sleep well and he knew that tomorrow a new body would show up; they were for some reason always found on a Sundays, except the one that had been interrupted. After getting some shallow sleep he sat up and rubbed his face, deciding to ignore sleeping for now and felt watched. A small gust of wind came from the window and he turned his head towards the darkness of the room, only seeing the flash of a small circle in the shadows, coming from where he knew that his chair and desk were standing; the monocle.

"So, how's the life of a murderer?" the blonde detective asked, knowing that if KID had decided to kill him there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
"Don't know," the magician's emotionless voice answered through the darkness and Saguru raised an eyebrow, wondering how destroyed the thief's mind was.  
"How can you not know? You're living it," the detective argued and turned on his small reading light, realising that the thief was covered in blood, and had left a traces all over his room; he'd even walked around the bed, "you made a mess..."  
"Yes," KID answered in the same monotone voice that he'd used before after sending a glance to the floor, seemingly bored out of his mind.  
"You don't care, do you? You don't care about anything."  
"How's Aoko?"  
"The only thing you care about... Why do you ask me? Can't you just find out by asking her?"  
"Don't want to show myself..." KID continued and clicked his tongue once, maybe indicating that he got annoyed by being commanded to do something he didn't want; Saguru didn't know for sure, so he decided to try being less aggressive. It wouldn't do him any good if KID suddenly became enraged, like he had to be during his crimes, and judging by his clothes, he just came from one.

"She's still sad, but she's better now. She's still mourning her childhood friend, Chikage, and you. She's been trying to make you stop."  
"Good, she'll become well..." the thief took up a frame from the desk, accidently smearing blood on the glass and saw that it held the detective and his childhood friend, smiling happily while hugging, "make her happy."  
"I will... How long will you keep going like this?"  
"Don't know... Until they are all dead... Then I can rest..."

"Hey, Kuroba, can you feel anything?" the detective wondered with quiet interest as he studied his old classmate, seeing the thief shrug, "you don't even know if you feel anything anymore. How many have you killed?"  
"Don't know. Everything's a blur. I remember how I killed them. I remember what the most effective way to get information is. I remember the important things. I know that burning away their vocal cords is the most effective way to get them quiet while causing as much pain as possible, but I still get to watch them scream in pain even though they can't make a sound..."  
"Burn them away?" Saguru asked and paled, now knowing a bit of what the crime scene that he would be called to in the morning would look, "how?"  
"I just use a hot iron spear and force it down their throat until they can't scream. Their lungs probably take a hit from it, but they won't need their lunges for long."  
"But you can't get any information that way," the detective shivered from the cold, never faltering eyes that stared at him as the thief spoke, as if he was talking about the weather, and he quietly wondered if the thief was there to kill him or just ask questions.  
"They can still write, and their friend can still speak," KID stated and stretched a bit.  
"So the next scene has two bodies?"  
"Yes, I'll kill the next one tomorrow."  
"Kuroba, please stop," the detective asked and saw his old classmate tilt his head.  
"Why?"  
"This isn't you; you're kind and caring, not this... shell... I can get you help. You don't have to do this. I know some doctors that are experts on rehabilitation."  
"Rehabilitate me, and then have me go to court, where I'd get the death sentence? Why don't I just kill myself after I'm done, like I've planned?" the thief wondered, "it eliminates the middleman."  
"How many more years are you going to continue this way?"  
"Don't know."  
"Will you even be able to kill yourself afterwards? What is it that says that you won't just go on to killing others?" Saguru questioned and saw the thief shrug indifferently, "you do know that the organisation has broken down and that you're killing ex-members, don't you?"  
"I know, I'll kill the boss soon. I found him in the beginning of my killings; Meitantei-san had his phone number, so I just hunted him down first and used him as an information source..."  
"In the beginning?" Saguru asked disturbed, "don't tell me that you've been torturing him all this time?"  
"Naturally, and every time he tried to get me into a trap by giving false information I would cut something off. I didn't really want to feed him from time to time so I forced him to eat himself instead of taking out my anger on him... Used to get angry a lot..."  
"Eat? What the hell did you do in order to have someone eat themselves rather than face your wrath?"  
"Don't think you really want to know," KID stated with a hum and smiled for the first time, a distant, predatory smile that sent shivers down the detective's spine as the once-thief remembered the torture, "but he became very boring once I broke his mind. He became a slave to me and did whatever I wanted him to do -disgusting piece of filth that he is- but I still never trusted him though."  
"Please, Kuroba, stop this madness," the Brit begged and avoided the blood as he sat down his feet on the floor, knowing that his gun was in the nightstand and saw that the blood hadn't neared the drawer, "isn't five years enough?"  
"Five years?" the thief asked a bit surprised and looked up to the ceiling, "has it really been that long?" Saguru threw himself to the drawer and pulled out the gun.

"Stay where you are! You're under arrest! And don't think that I won't shoot you!" the detective called out, seeing a small smile form on the thief's lips before he began to laugh coldly, still seemingly relaxed.  
"It seems like I've overstayed my welcome," KID stated to the ceiling before he turned to face the detective and got up.  
"Stay or I will shoot you!" Saguru called out, gripping harder into the gun.  
"Take your best shot," the thief held out his arms to make himself as big as possible and saw that the blonde hesitated, "you won't shoot me. I might be a murderer, but you don't want to become like me."

Saguru took aim at the thief's leg and pulled the trigger without hesitation, hearing only a click and stared at the gun, knowing that it had been loaded before.  
"Too bad, Tantei-san. It seems like I'm still too far ahead of you; that's what you were muttering about in your sleep. Good luck playing catch-up," the dark KID stated and opened a fist, letting the bullets fall to the floor before he jumped into the window, "sorry about your two friends. They are upstairs in one of the guestrooms."  
_"What?" _Saguru gasped as the thief vanished out the window and then ran up to one of the messiest crime scenes he'd seen so far, wondering how he hadn't heard _anything_; he had even been up, going over the KID-murders. Disturbed, he staggered backwards and then closed the door to get away from the smell of blood.

"Dad! Baaya!" the young man called out, opening the door to stare at the blood trail that the murderer had left as he went out the window and down to his room. He swallowed as he realised that there were two iron spears on the floor, and in the sweet metallic scent of blood he could make out the smell of burnt flesh.  
_'Moonshine, Scotch,'_ the detective read on the wall beneath the caricature and closed the door again as Baaya came walking in her housecoat.  
"What is it Bocchama?" the lady wondered.  
"Call the police. KID just visited us," the blonde informed and saw the housekeeper pale, "according to the wall he killed Moonshine and Scotch." The detective sighed once the woman ran away to follow his orders and swore quietly; they were going to spill everything they knew about the organisation and KID, but now he was standing empty-handed again.

* * *

**Omake**  
The thief and murderer walked through the corridor and got to the stairs that led down to the entrance floor; he was finished, and he had finally earned the right to the eternal sleep. Walking up to the two in the security staff he stared at them thought the open doorway, seeing them watch football on the TV.  
"There's no way that they are going to win Champions League. They can't beat Barcelona!" one of the guards exclaimed and drank from his coffee.  
"Shut it! Real Madrid is the best! And they will beat Barcelona with their hands tied to their backs!" the second guard stated.  
"Ha! I'd like to see the-," the man turned around to his friend, catching sight of the thief in the door and paled, "holy crap... I'm not one of them!"  
"They are all dead now," KID informed them and watched the younger guard turn around and stare at him, "pleased to meet you." Before the men had time to utter another word they were asleep and thoroughly taped to their chairs.

The murderer smiled as he donned the machine that would press the buttons to erase every single trace of him. He'd been very careful when deciding how to die and now the day had finally come. His death would be quick and disposing of his body would take three hours, but he made sure that the machine would stay on for at least six hours, confident that no one could identify him, _ever_; he would not put Aoko through that pain too, to know that her childhood friend became nothing but a murderer in the end. Everything was perfectly planned and he'd enjoyed a last tour to the police station as he delivered the boss to them; there was no way that he would miss when they opened the package to discover a large, white metal box with a mouthless KID-doodle on top.

Kaito had been forced to not laugh as chaos erupted when a rookie squeaked and jumped back after he opened the first, brown, normal-looking box to discover a KID-doodle looking back at him. Hakuba had quickly been called to the scene, together with Megure and Nakamori, who simply refused to leave the KID-case alone despite it not being in his area anymore. Hakuba had opened the white box while Nakamori and Megure argued whether they should bring it to the forensic lab or wait for the technicians. Even the hard-skinned British detective had retched and thrown himself away from the smell, making a spontaneously wicked grin appear on Kaito's face. The murderer was very proud over his gift to the police; Anokata had been chopped up into tiny pieces and placed in a box. Every piece of flesh was in a perfect square while the skeleton was grounded into bone meal in a bag to the left of the diced meat. The only spared piece was the skull that had been boiled so that it was clean, and together with the skull the eyeballs were placed on top of the diced flesh for decoration.

Saguru looked around the room, realising that the package was special and most likely contained the boss, judging by how meticulously the man had been cut up, and knowing what kind of show-off the murderer was, he could only draw the conclusion that KID was there, watching them. The detective immediately found him as he was smiling, tremendously amused, with the same cold eyes that haunted him in his nightmares. The murderer was casually leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest in disguise of a police officer. The young man was clearly calm and relaxed and he showed no intentions of moving. Saguru saw how he winked at him, and he knew that if he failed in stopping his old classmate from leaving he might never see him again.

KID watched how the detective calmly got up from the floor and walked straight up to him, aware that everyone that stared at the scene now knew who he was, as he was unable to dial down his mad grin.  
"KID, you're under arrest," the Brit claimed loudly and made the thief move for the first time as he let his hands slide into his pockets.  
"Ooh, I don't think so," he cooed in his normal, heartlessly cold voice, making even the oldest of policemen place a hand on their gun.  
"That's the last one, isn't it? That's why you came with the package here like this," Hakuba reasoned calmly and shivered as the murderer's eyes drilled themselves into his soul, almost cutting hit in half.  
"On the inside of the lid -had you paid attention- you can see that he's _that person_; their boss. Poor little thing," he smiled amused, even though the smile didn't reach his eyes, "he barely had any body left to cut up. I actually considered dumping him alive, but I decided that I liked the pleasure of killing him myself more than the satisfaction to see him broken."  
"And now, you die?" the Brit questioned, seeing a piece of the real Kuroba Kaito show as his smile grew almost tender and his eyes became miserable and world-weary.  
"I died a long time ago, but yes, finally, next weekend," the once-thief confessed and sighed, "but since so many are holding into the handle of their _malfunctioning _firearms I need to take my leave."

"No!" Saguru called out and launched himself at the thief, but the only thing he struck in the cloud of smoke was the wall and he swore as he spun around and watched to see if there was an officer more than what it had been from the beginning, but the magician had gotten better, so there was nothing off in the station. The detective swallowed as he studied the room, unaware that the murderer had lied; he was killing himself that very night, but he didn't want to raise too much awareness in the police force and have Saguru think of which way he'd kill himself in fear that the police would interrupt the process too early and identify him as Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

The younger guard woke up to see his colleague just as restrained as he was. He looked around the room and then found the murderer in black, once thief in white, on one of the cameras and saw how KID sat up something in the crematory. Haruo struggled against the restraints but he could barely move at all, so after a while he gave up and watched the dark KID move around, gaping as he saw how he crawled into the oven.  
"Holy shit! He's insane!" Haruo called out, waking up Jiro, and threw a glance to the guard that was looking around for the murderer, "KID just went into the oven!"  
"What?" Jiro gaped and saw how a machine that hadn't been there before started to close the oven, "he's going to burn himself alive?!"

The magician watched how the oven became completely sealed and then heard how sounds came from all around him. Immediately it began to get warm and he pulled out the gun with one shot, placed the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger, knowing that everything that was going to be left of Kaitou KID would be some ashes and the note he left in an envelope on the table outside. With a roaring the oven caused the thief's clothes to catch fire and not long after that the monocle had melted as the body became burnt to crisp, destroying every single piece of DNA.

* * *

"_To my dear Tantei,  
I'm sorry, Tantei-san, but you can't get everything in life, and no matter what you say this is the end-result, no matter which path I chooses to take. For me it will always end in death; that was what I chose when I exchanged the white for black, but with my last words I want to wish you all the happiness of the world._

_And the only advice I'm fit to give you is that no matter what happens, stay a good man. Never choose what I chose. I'll admit it to you, and to the world, if this gets out; I made the wrong decision, and I have shamed everything I stood for in the hope of fixing something broken by hammering it to pieces. Needless to say, I broke it further, beyond repair._

_You once asked me why I steal, and to tell the truth; it's not for fun as many believed, it was to lure out the murderers of my predecessor. I succeeded, and brought destruction upon everything I held dear. You see, I was very close to the first Kaitou KID, and having revealed that, you probably know who he is, or might have a suspicion; it was probably the first name that popped into your head. How do I know?  
Magician's secret._

_I want to thank you for knowing that I was a better person than what I became, trying to stop me with everything you could use, and I know that you'll be a great father.  
My best wishes for you, your wife and your newborn daughter. May you be forever blessed._

_Your old acquaintance  
Kaitou KID, the third."_ *doodle with a grin*

Saguru sighed after he read the note with a sad expression; he hadn't figured out how the his old classmate was going to kill himself, and even if they had it would've already been too late.  
"The third?" Nakamori asked shocked as he read the note over the detective's shoulder, ignoring the fact that the forensic team was collecting the ashes.  
"I thought he was the second," the Brit confessed and stroke the paper with his gloved thumb; it was high quality, but the magician had most likely stolen it from a shop instead of bought it. He would try to trace it, but he would most likely fail in finding anything.  
"Do you know who the first Kaitou KID was?" the inspector inquired and took a step away from the Brit so that he could observe him better.  
"No," Saguru answered and made the man narrow his eyes.  
"Would you tell me if you knew?" The younger detective smiled at his question.  
"No."

* * *

A/N: Anokata means "that person"

Why do I always drown Spider? XD

* * *

**Answer to guest review: Nika**  
Kaito is Kaitou KID, the third. First it was Toichi, then it was Jii, and then Kaito. ;) Many forgets that Jii was Kaitou KID for a few heists.  
Gah, I've just watched the "Cry Reads: Symmetry" last week! XD Yes, his voice is very soothing and the story was very disturbing. I wonder if he makes his voice like that, because if I ever heard that voice in real life I'd know who he was and he seems very interested in keeping himself private (just a thought) His voice is epic XD  
I suggest that you search 'Cry spy' on youtube and watch Coyotemation's videos of Cry. He's a Swede that has animated a few moments in Cry's let's plays. ;)

**Answer to guest review:** **Vacant Balcony**  
Well, confusion is my speciality, and to confess; I don't know what I think about this chapter either. I just find it to be an interesting thought experiment, which makes me like it.


	4. The Magic Kiss

A/N: I've heard that in America/Britain they have 'the magic kiss' that you give a child if they hit themselves. So if they hit their elbow you give them a kiss on their elbow and 'everything is fine'.  
We just blew on the bruised place or rubbed it, depending on who I whined to. If I hit my knee my mother would just blow on it while dad would rub it (not if it came blood, then it was just to wash and put a band aid on it)

Warnings:  
Strange English, OOCness,

**Genre: Humour, Romance**  
Uploaded: 2013-06-10  
Chapter rating: T  
**Words: 1,600**

* * *

**Summary:**  
Leaving a heist note in the kitchen of Nakamori Aoko's turns out to be more trouble than it's worth. KaiShin/ShinKai.

* * *

**The Magic Kiss**

* * *

"_Magic can be found in stolen moments."_ ~Francesca Lia Block

* * *

Aoko sighed tiredly as she walked in through the door to the empty and currently badly lit home, annoyed by the long day and the fact that Kaito hadn't waited for her so that they could walk home together; they were living next door to each other so why did he have to run ahead of her?

Her friend had acted differently lately, calm after the weekends, only to escalate his magic tricks and pranks. He seemed a lot happier too, which was a relief to her since she'd been so worried, given that even if he'd been acting stupid he'd been looking depressed and tense, maybe it had been because if Hakuba's questions and the fact that he'd been hassled by Akako, who he didn't seem to like even thought she liked him.

Deep in her thoughts she turned on the lights as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water before she sent a glance to the fridge, wondering what she should make for dinner. As her eyes glanced over a few shopping lists she realised that there were a new note hanging there and she was surprised since the only one that could've left a note was her father, but he rarely did things like that. As Aoko narrowed her eyes at the note she distinguished a small caricature and her eyes widened in surprise before anger flared up; it was a KID-doodle.

"KID!" she growled, reacting just like her father.  
"Yes?" a voice asked and made her spin around, realising that the white-clad thief was sitting there by the wall on a chair behind the table, drinking a cup of tea, using _her_ favourite cup.  
"KID?" Aoko asked as she walked closer to him, seeing that there was a broom just beyond the entrance and since he was sitting with his back to the wall he wouldn't be able to see her get it.  
"Yes, did you want something?" the thief grinned behind his cup, teasing her to just charge for him, but she knew a magician so she was completely aware that doing something stupid like that would be equal to a loss.  
"No, not really," Aoko muttered and shrugged as she walked out of the kitchen, picked up the broom and then waited for the thief to follow; she knew magicians, and they were always curious. Seeing the shadow she raised the broom and just as KID peaked into the corridor he was struck by the broom in the head and collapsed. For a second Aoko had time to gape, seeing that she had caught the infamous Kaitou KID by hitting him with a broom, but then her vision filled with pink smoke and she fell asleep.

* * *

Kaito groaned as he woke up, wincing as he moved and discovered his childhood friend sleeping a metre away from him; it had just been pure luck that he had been squeezing a sleeping bomb in his hand when he looked out, otherwise he would've been forced to lie and say that he just wanted to know what it was like being KID, something that Aoko would not find funny, but revenge for the extremely hard broom-in-head-blow was needed.  
Once he could walk straight.

* * *

"Nichi," a pitiful voice whined and made the detective that was lying on the settee blink up from the book he was reading before he threw a glance down to the floor beside him, seeing Kaitou KID sit on his knees with a pout and look at him with tear-filled eyes, "I went to deliver a heist note to Nakamori, and since they live so close to me I thought that I might just as well leave it at their place. I waited just to annoy Aoko, and then she hit me with a broom! It hurt!" Kaito pointed to his head and made the detective smile a bit; the image of Kaitou KID getting hit with a broom amused him.  
"Oh, my poor little thief," Shinichi cooed lovingly as he closed the book and sat up, knowing that the thief now wanted to cuddle and saw how he quickly moved so that he was sitting between his legs looking up at him.  
"Do you want me to give you the magic kiss?"  
With a pout the thief nodded and poked off his hat, making Shinichi smile as he carefully moved his fingers over his boyfriend's scalp, feeling where it was swollen and heard Kaito wince as his fingers travelled over it.  
"There there," Shinichi whispered and kissed his boyfriend's forehead while massaging his sides before he dug his nose into the soft, ruffled hair while leaving tender kisses. Kaito hummed as he felt pleasurable shivers move from his head down his spine and made him smile; he loved how gentle and understanding Shinichi could be. It was a part of his boyfriend that wasn't allowed to surface that often, so most people only knew him as the tough, young and slightly distant detective that had brought down an organisation, but Kaito had peeled away his hard shell and found the soft person inside; something that only a handful of people had seen. His head wasn't really hurting even though the bruise was sensitive, but Kaito couldn't do anything but sigh contently as his boyfriend's hands moved down to his neck and shoulders to work their miracles.

"How are you feeling?" Shinichi murmured after a while, feeling that the thief's body was beginning to relax against his left leg.  
"Like heaven," the magician cooed back hearing how his boyfriend chuckled.  
"You're in heaven?" he wondered amused and leaned forward to get his arms as far along his thief's back as possible.  
"You're heaven. I'm heaven. It's so nice and peaceful," Kaito gasped as Shinichi leaned back and dragged his nails across the fabric on his back.  
"Come up here so that I can continue reading," the detective proposed and found himself being pushed into the settee before his boyfriend joined in beside him, still dressed as Kaitou KID, and lay down on his stomach with one arm over the edge, demanding without words to be scratched. Shinichi couldn't help but to smile and give him what he needed; Kaito didn't ask for it that often, and would always give a scratch back.

* * *

Aoko saw the pink smoke and was certain that the thief would vanish in it, but as her mind drowned in darkness she felt herself fall. With a panicked gasp she sat up with wide eyes, seeing an unfamiliar room, until she realised that it was her own, and that she was lying on her bed. The teenage girl sent a glance around her room, registering that the time was two hours later and the sound downstairs came from her father's favourite humour show, so Ginzo was home. Her eyes landed on a note on her bedside table.

"_That hurt tremendously, Ojou-san. Violence does not fit someone as young as you, especially not when you are a Nakamori.  
~Kaitou KID *doodle*" _

For a moment she stared at the numbers below the caricature, wondering what they meant, but then realised what they had to be; she was very familiar with her waist measurements so she could only assume what the rest of them meant.  
"KID!" she yelled angrily, embarrassed by the fact what he'd done, knowing that she would have to measure herself completely to know if KID had only used eye-measurement or if he'd actually measured her and heard a running in the stairs.  
"Aoko?" her father asked surprised and saw her tear up a white paper, "is everything alright?"  
"That pervert! I got him with the broom!" she yelled to him and threw the papers into the air, "he went down! And then that smoke bomb exploded!"  
"Pervert? Smoke bomb?" Ginzo asked confused, "did something happen or did you have a dream?"  
"Kaitou KID put me to sleep after I hit him with a broom!" Aoko yelled and then sighed, feeling that all her rage had subsided, "there's a heist note on the fridge."  
"KID? With a broom?" the man gaped as his daughter got up from her bed and brushed the torn note underneath the bed.  
"I'll deal with it later," she muttered as she walked past him.  
"Wait a minute! You hit KID with a broom?" Ginzo called out in shock, knowing that KID wouldn't have hurt his beloved daughter, and if he did Aoko wouldn't have been herself and there would be a shot thief, "how? No one is able to get that close to him!"  
"I had him come to me instead," Aoko explained as they walked down the stairs, "KID is a magician just like Kaito, and Kaito can't help but to follow someone around if he thinks that they are about to do something interesting. I've tried it with Keiko and a few in the theatre club. They just had to look like they had something better or more interesting to do that Kaito wasn't allowed to know and he would follow them around at school to find out what they were planning. KID is a curious magician too, so I thought that he might do the same as Kaito, and he did. When I just sighed and left him in the kitchen he got curious and followed, allowing me to hit him in the head with a broom."

They reached the kitchen just as Aoko finished the story and she tore down the note from the fridge while her father stared at her in shock.  
"You actually hit KID in the head with a broom?" he asked and was handed the note.  
"Yes, which means that Kaito actually is better than him, since he would've avoided it, but you have to catch KID. I don't want him to ever enter my room again."  
"He was in your room?"  
"He must've carried me there," Aoko muttered and pulled out her math book, knowing that she had to finish the chapter that weekend.


End file.
